


Sound of the Police

by nevermindgrantaire



Series: She Keeps Me Warm [6]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: (Almost), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/F, Javert Is Grantaire's Dad, enjolras is a nightmare, fem!Jolras, fem!Taire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindgrantaire/pseuds/nevermindgrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is Javert's beloved adopted kid.<br/>Enjolras is a regular down at the police station.<br/>One day, Javert comes home early...<br/>This could become pretty awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of the Police

Javert juggles awkwardly with his keys, trying desperately to unlock the door because it is pissing it down hard outside and the wind is driving the icy droplets of rain down the back of his uniform collar. His fingers are so cold they’ve gone stiff and the bag of groceries he is trying to carry are slipping from his grip.

He’s not having a good day and he’s in a shitty mood, frankly, and it didn’t help that he turned up to work that morning all ready to pour his frustration out into his work and was met with ‘ _oh, you didn’t get the memo? They’re refurbishing our whole floor, you didn’t have to come in_ ’. His jaw is aching from constantly gritting it in irritation.

Finally, he gets the door open and walks in, kicking it shut behind him. He can dimly hear the TV on in the living room and huffs angrily because that means that Grantaire is home early and is not doing her homework like she promised she would. It frustrates him endlessly, her attitude, because she’s smart and she knows it but the amount of work she doesn’t do and the amount of times he’s been called to the school to talk about her behaviour in the classroom is ridiculous. She could do so much better than she does if she only tried, he thinks. Ever since he adopted her, when she was 7, she’s been difficult, not exactly lazy but utterly disaffected. Still, she’s his little girl at heart and she’s too calm and chilled out to respond to punishments anyway, so he tends to just leave her alone for the most part.

Dumping the bag of groceries on the counter, he opens the glass door into the living room and grumbles, “Turn that down, R!” The sound of crisp-crunching stops, and he smiles reluctantly.

Then he frowns. There’s a pair of legs draped elegantly over the top of the sofa, he can see through the door, that hurriedly disappear when he spoke but they don’t belong to his daughter. For one thing, they’re skinny, and for another… they’re white.

“What the-” He blurts.

The unknown blonde, skinny person sitting on his sofa sits up sharply, looking shocked and tugging the hoodie she’s wearing past her knees. “Javert!” She still has one hand in the crisp packet beside her.

“Enjolras?” He hisses, his hand instantly reaching for his handcuffs at his belt.

“What the fuck?” She asks, a frown furrowing her brow. Subconsciously, she is rubbing her wrist like she’s remembering all of the time she’s been arrested by him before.

He scowls, reaching towards the handcuffs that he always wears at his belt. “As if causing a public disturbance wasn’t enough, now you’re breaking and entering too.”

“What are you doing here?” Enjolras asks and he’s trying to look anywhere other than at her because she doesn’t appear to be wearing much more than a pair of boxers and that fucking “Capitalism Kills” hoodie that he’s seen more and more of recently. Alongside her smug, self-satisfied face and her spray paint and arrest record that reaches from ceiling to floor currently.

He can feel himself blushing.

“What am I doing- What are you doing here? I live here!”

“No you don’t!” Enjolras says, eyes wide.

“Yes, I really do.” He takes a step forward and stands on an empty bag of crisps. Enjolras sniggers. He coughs, trying to look authoritative. “And you just got yourself into an awful lot of trouble, young lady!”

From the stairs, there is the sound of footsteps and both of them turn round. “Babe, I couldn’t find your jeans in my room, are you sure they’re not-” Grantaire is there, mid-yawn, wearing a black and green bra and a pair of sweatpants and absolutely covered in lipstick and hickeys and Javert suddenly wishes he’d taken more time shopping for groceries because this is awkward as fuck and he’s feeling the righteous anger of a father boiling up in his throat. “Dad! Hi! Shit! What are you doing home so early?”

Enjolras chokes. “He’s your dad?!”

Javert chokes too, whipping round to glare at his daughter. “Grantaire? You know her?!”

“Um, Dad… Meet my new lab partner, Enjolras. Enjolras, this is my Dad.”

Enjolras raises her eyebrows, slightly challenging. “We’ve met before.”

“You two know each other?”

“You could say that.” Javert scowls, drawing himself up to his full height. “Your new… _friend_ is the bane of my existence. The one who graffiti-ed the library?”

Grantaire’s eyes light up with recognition and she looks over at Enjolras, eyes narrowed. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“Uhhh... I didn’t think you were likely to find out, so I didn’t tell you.” She frowns, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Grantaire melts after a few more seconds of hard glaring, sighing in a way that Enjolras now realises is a very simular mannerism to Javert. “It’s ok. But tell me stuff from now on, ok?”

“Ok, Angel.”

Javert clears his throat and both girls jump apart a little. “Right. Now that lovely Clinton Cards moment is over. Both of you, go and make yourselves… Decent. I’ll see you in the kitchen when you’re ready to talk.”

 

**

 

“So.” Javert says. “Not only have you decided to waste my time constantly with your ridiculous acts of public disorder. You’ve now decided to invade my personal life by… doing whatever you were doing with my daughter.”

Grantaire wiggles her eyebrows suggestively behind him and Enjolras chokes on the tea that he threateningly plonked in front of her when she walked into the kitchen. Javert pretends not to see because honestly he’s glad she’s seeing someone and he really wants to see her happy.

Just… preferably with someone that has a clean arrest record and who isn’t known by name by every single police officer on the beat.

Enjolras seems to have decided to play nicely or at least make an effort, because at Grantaire’s urging from behind him, she clears her throat. “Yeah, sorry about that,” she drawls. “It wasn’t deliberate, I swear.”

“Hmmph.” He huffs. “You know, as a good father, I should really ban you from ever seeing my daughter ever again as long as you both live.”

“No!” Grantaire whispers. “I’ll never find a girlfriend this hot again!”

"How long has this been going on, exactly, anyway?"

"Um." Grantaire gulps. "A month?"

"Honestly."

"Two months?"

He narrows his eyes. "I said honestly, Grantaire."

"Fine. We've been... seeing each other for four months."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks and he actually sounds hurt. Grantaire winces.

"I wanted to. I did, I just..."

"Didn't." He says resigned, and she drapes an arm around his shoulder.

"It's not personal, Dad, don't be upset."

Enjolras clears her throat. "We wanted to make sure we worked out before we started telling everyone. No one else knows yet, not even our friends."

Javert sighs, slightly annoyed at the valid point. "I'm still not wonderfully happy about this."

Grantaire pulls a sad face.

“But,” Javert stresses, glaring, and her face lights up with hope. “I am willing to make a deal with you.”

“Ok…” Enjolras agrees, uncertainly.

“You have to stop getting arrested.”

She frowns, half standing up from the kitchen stool that she is perched on. “That’s not much of a deal- it works more in your favour, like most laws in this country.”

Grantaire coughs pointedly.

"... But of course, I'll agree to it." She pauses. "Is there any way we could-"

“It’s all you’re going to get, so don’t try arguing,” He says and Grantaire scowls rebelliously.

“You can’t ban me from seeing her,” She says and unfortunately he knows she’s right. She went through a parkour phase when she was in year 9 and has proven time and time again that she is perfectly capable of springing like a cat out of her bedroom window and into the tree opposite, then safely down to the ground.

Still, he stays firm, staring her down. “Deal or no deal?”

He’s pleased to see that she caves much more easily for Grantaire’s sake than she usually does under police questioning.

“Fine,” Enjolras says. “Deal.”

He shakes her hand, maybe squeezing just a little harder than necessary but she doesn’t wince, and he's impressed by that even if he doesn't show it. "Well," He says.

Grantaire grins, throwing an arm around both of them. "Great!" She says. "Now that's all sorted, how about we invite Enjolras around for a 'meet the parent'-type dinner?"

Enjolras' eyes go round, pleading. "Nooo..." She whispers like she thinks he can't hear her.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," he says, partly to spite her and partly because of the way that it makes his daughter's face split further into a huge grin. "You should come round on friday."

"Um, thanks for the offer but actually- owch!" Enjolras squeaks.

"She'll be there. Won't you, love?"

"Uh. Yes, yeah. Sure."

Javert chuckles to himself, and lets the two of them amble back up to the bedroom, calling after them. “Oh and by the way, no more funny business! Leave the bedroom door open or else.”

There is a loud groan that sounds like it comes from Grantaire, and then a lot of giggling and the sound of the door closing. He shakes his head with a frustrated smile, turning back to start putting away the groceries.

This might just turn out ok after all.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post by the-law-is-notmocked
> 
> hope this was ok! :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr as loveprouvaire!


End file.
